Accuracy in the firing of a rifle depends to a large extent on how securely and steadily the rifle is supported at the moment of firing. For this purpose, it is known to use a bipod which is placed on the ground and which is adapted to support the barrel of the rifle. Many rifles are issued with such bipods as standard equipment, for ready mounting as needed. However, accuracy of firing also requires securing and support of the rifle at the butt end. For quick firing, this is normally accomplished by supporting the butt with the shoulder and arm of the marksman. However, for hunters or sharpshooters in the field, it is not possible to sustain such a shoulder and arm support position for lengthy periods of time. In such event, additional ad hoc props are normally utilized, such as a large rock or a sand-filled sack. However, these props are often not readily available and even when available may not provide the proper type of support needed for accurate firing. In addition, the terrain where the hunter or marksman takes up his position may be very rocky and uneven, making it difficult to place the bipod on a sure footing.